


Dance

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Most everyone else was long gone. The lone sax player was too enamored with the music to stop playing. The bartender was cleaning glasses, wiping the bar, bald head gently bobbing to the sultry sounds of the sax. Three waitresses polished tables, swaying to the music.

The lone couple left was swaying too. Collars opened, bow ties undone, hanging slashes of black against once crisp white tuxedo shirts. Two sets of black microfiber covered legs entwined, parted, moving back and forth across the dance floor.

He ran his hand up the smooth black satin vest covering his taller lover's strong back. Savoring the feel of solid muscles, resentful of the fabric keeping his hands from smooth, tanned skin. Sank his hand into dark blond hair, thick, soft, burnished in the low lights. Curled his fingers around the clever hand that brought him pleasure, that protected his six, that held him close and wanted.

Pressed his lips against his lover's skin, rough silk of stubble prickling his nerves, teasing him with sensation. Huffed a quiet laugh when a patrician nose nudged him back, falling into the deep kiss bestowed.

They stopped dancing but they never stopped kissing.

The End


End file.
